hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AGENTAIR
Classic Nomad Hey, AGENTAIR, I can't seem to find the '56 Chevy Nomad I got in the recent K-mart Days promotion. (Flat Black, Red and White flame tampos, Real Rider tires, Card # P4448-0718, etc.) Do you know if it goes with the Classic Nomad, from 1970, the 25th Anniversary re-release or the '56 Chevy Nomad that appeared in the Ultra Hots line of 2006? Or possibly some other name? I'm trying to figure out which one it is so I can upload an image of it to the Hot Wheels Wiki. Thanks if you can help on this. HaarFager 15:28, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey Kenny, that particular casting is the same as the 2006 Ultra Hot release. It also appeared in the Since '68 line and in this years Holiday Rods (the premium $5 ones). Sorry Air, hope you don't mind I jumped in. BigBadBrad01 21:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Wheel Types Thanks AGENTAIR, I noticed you had been uploading a lot of nice-looking wheels! I will move and then delete them - actually I had already started moving some. I figured you wanted them then deleted from the bottom of the Wheel Types page, but I was going to ask first. I do have one request. On a couple of the tires look alike to me and I'm not sure if they're FTE's or OH5's. I can't tell the difference, so if you could let me know which is which, I'll move those, too. HaarFager 03:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, it's really good to see you here! I'm really impressed with your work. I'm happy that you came to check things out. Let me know if I can help you with anything -- it usually takes a minute for people to get used to how a wiki works. Leave me a message on my talk page -- I'll be glad to help. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 06:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *AIR...I'm really glad to see you diving in! I know there's a learning curve, but you're doing some great stuff already! Thanks for everything that you've done and for everything that you continue to do! --HWC BrianF 06:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) *Hey AIR, I just wanted to say hi and thank you for all the time you have put into this site and over at HWC.com. Since I have logging the hours in over here I never realized the amount of time that goes into the databases you have provided. So thank you! You probably don't hear it enough, but do realize that there are people out there that appreciate your hard work even if they don't always voice it (I am definitely one of them...lol). Cheers to the next 700 wikis! BigBadBrad01 07:57, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Disappearing images Whatever happened, it looks like it's been fixed or stopped happening - I don't see any spots where images should be. Are there any other pages you see that are still affected? Shawn (talk) 04:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The problem was gone about 30 minutes later... everything went back as it was. As a matter of fact even the Opening Page that Intros the site lost its pictures. AGENTAIR 04:42, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Hey, Agentair, thanks for the compliment! You said to ask you for any help on car pictures - well, I'd like to get your opinion on one I uploaded. If you'll check out the '31 Doozie I posted, you'll see it has whitewall tires. Now, over on the South Texas Diecast site, they list this color from 1977, but only with redlines or blackwalls. Do you think this whitewall version is merely an oversight of theirs or maybe an error car that shouldn't have really been released with whitewalls? Have you seen any others like mine? Thanks for your opinion on this! HaarFager 03:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Look, I'm not tormenting you. You don't seem to realize that the very first day I joined here, I was told this on my talkpage: "Welcome and thanks for your help on the pages. About the picture sizes, 100px causes the table to re-adjust oddly and makes the other areas too tall. The picture are thumbnails so clicking on the picture will take you to the actual picture in the correct size. NathanMaelstrom610 19:02, 22 September 2008 (UTC)" Now, I don't know why he hasn't told you, or why I was the only one singled out to have to follow the no 100px thumbnail size advice. Apparently you think you have special privileges around here that you don't have to do what everyone else has to do. If I am in error on this, and you do have special privileges that I'm not aware of, please just let me know. But If I have to keep my thumbnail sizes at 75px, everyone else should have to also. Isn't that how these wiki things are supposed to work? And if you just didn't know this rule, I suppose now you do and sorry for any confusion it might have caused. I wasn't singling you out. Oops! I just noticed I forgot to sign my user name to the post directly above. It was unintentional, I assure you. Sorry AGENTAIR that you feel I was following you around and correcting everything you did, but I felt the thumbnails should be at 100px also. That is, until Maelstrom610 told me why they didn't work so well. I apologise for any confusion this might have caused. I was only doing new user mistakes. HaarFager 09:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions How should we go about naming the "Extreme" castings? Should the title page of cars that have realistic counterparts be: "Chrysler 300C (Blings)" or "Blings Chrysler 300C" And for cars that do not have a realistic counterpart? "Blings Dodge Magnum R/T" or "Dodge Magnum R/T (Blings)" or "Dodge Magnum R/T" This is a test 86 18:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the site ... Start your own page and your name will be blue..... once you have a page then you can start a casting page right from your page by typing the casting name with double brackets around the name.... and this works as a link page to everything you work on. I try to use the casting name that is on the actual base of the vehicle to start a page.... Once the page is created there is a second place for the name you can use which appears on the page title box. One tuff exception was the Roadrunner casting .... The first Roadrunner casting reads "ROADRUNNER" on the base, the second (From the Modern Classics) reads "1970 Plymouth Roadrunner". Since this somehow became a problem, a third Roadrunner page was created using the Roadrunner names and dates of release as a reference. heres that link http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/%2770_Plymouth_Roadrunner AGENTAIR